Guardian Fairy
by amethystaquarius
Summary: This is the story of the Guardian of Sparks, before it was destroyed. She was assigned by the Queen of Sparks to look after Bloom when she went through the portal to Earth. There she would re-do her life, and gain her memories at the age of 15 years old. She meets Bloom at six years old, not knowing until 15 years of age. Will she be able to keep her secret of her history?
1. Chapter 1

"Hadley, will you come with me please." Queen Marion spoke softly, at the top of the tower of the castle of Sparks. It was 15 years before, the attack of Sparks. Hadley was a friend a very close friend and guardian fairy of Sparks at the time. The queen and king knew something was going to happen, thanks to seers, they just didn't know the fate. Hadley came quickly as she could, in her Enchantix Form. "Your majesty," Hadley said bowing her head, "You called," in politeness.

"Yes, as you know. The seers are always known to speak the truth, Sparks will be attacked. I want you take care of our Princess Bloom, she is the keeper of the Dragon Fire, with Daphne gone – we need your help." Marion spoke looking at Hadley in the eyes. "I am sending you to earth, a place of no magic." Hadley nodded, "What do you mean your majesty?" she asked. "The attack will happen tonight, Oritel is getting the kingdom ready. You will go through a portal born as a baby. There you will grow up again, when you reach age 15, your memory will come back. You as a guardian fairy, however no one will know, not even you. When you're 15 years old, you will attend Alfea College, under the care of Faragonda."

Hadley was confused; she didn't what to say, "I have to go through everything again, even if I don't remember?" Hadley asked. "Yes, I am sorry. But you're a strong fairy Hadley, I need someone to take care of my daughter," Marion said. She got out a potion, "Here, take this." Marion said, "This potion will appear the day you attend Alfea, your memories will come flying back when and what you are supposed to do, when you do you will go to Earth and find Princess Bloom." Hadley took it, "Now, they will be here soon." Marion said creating a portal. "Daphne will put the baby through and the 15 years will start." Marion said. "Go." Marion said. Hadley starred at the portal, "Your majesty I can help. I am not the named Guardian of Sparks for nothing." Hadley said. "Hadley do this for us, it's your destiny." Marion said, using a small force and pushing Hadley into the portal.

15 years later.

Memories of her past life came flowing back to her. She couldn't believe it, the girl she had met and befriend was the Princess of Domino, Princess Bloom. She knew what she had to do. She knew what will happen, she will be the savior.

Hadley was determined, to make sure that Bloom was taken care of. So she was in the perfect place at the perfect time when Bloom arrived in the park. There was also another fairy, which she knew as Princess Stella. Hadley stepped into the field, and transformed, small bra like top appeared, purple and a cyan stripe appeared outlining the top, a purple backing looking cape appeared, shorts appeared with a cape like draping that draped down just above the feet, and boots appeared, wings appeared spiky wings appeared, the cape can be pulled over head looking like a hoodie.

"Whoa, you're a fairy too?" Stella asked, "Hadley nodded, and "Do you need help or no?" Hadley asked, Stella nodded, "I'm Stella, princess of Solaria!" Stella said. "I'm Hadley; I'm from the city of Magix." Hadley said. "It must be nice to be in the city!" Stella said blinking before being attacked by the ogre.

The red haired mysterious girl appeared and used a large and powerful energy ball and beat all of them. "Nice one!" Hadley said. "Hadley what are you?" "I'm a fairy and by the looks of it, your very powerful fair as well. You know, I will be attending Alfea this year, I think we can get you in by another name, can't we Princess Stella?" "I think we can come up with something!" Stella said with a smile.

Stella came back with the two girls to Bloom's two story apartment complex, with a huge smile on her face. "Mom, Dad this is Stella, I met her in the park." The parents of Bloom, smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you Stella did you tell your parents you were here?" asked Vanessa. Stella shook her head, "No service to where I live, Bloom's mom." Stella said winking at Hadley, with Hadley just smiled.

"Bloom, would your friends like to stay for dinner?" Vanessa asked, "We would love to!" Hadley said with a smile, "Stella come up with us." Hadley said leading everyone upstairs.

While everyone was outside, the orgr that had attacked Stella came bursting through the walls and started threating Vanessa and Mike, Bloom's parents.

Hadley, Stella and Bloom who heard the commotion came flying down the stairs. "Hey tough guy! Pick on someone who has powers not on innocent human beings!" Hadley said, transforming after Stella transformed, Stella had sent a quickly sent a argent message to the boys of Red Fountain who would be there within 15 minutes. Stella kicked the ogre out of the window.

"Don't mess with Bloom's parents!" Hadley said, "Rain dust!" Hadley yelled, a blue dust came out and hit the orgr out.

Bloom was just confused as she was, "Bye!" Hadley said smiling at the moment the boys had picked the orgr up for capture. "Bloom I would like you to meet the Red Fountain boys."

The boys left, and vanished with the Red Fountain Ship, and vanished in clear sight.

"Well Bloom, are you ready to discover your winx powers? "Hadley said, not yet telling who she was. Blooms nodded, "Yes, let's go." Hadley said, smiling.

With that, Stella used her ring septer and transported them to Alfea grounds. Hadley had recently went online and registered herself, eventually she would tell the Head Mistresses, but at that point it was not safe or was it? Was this her way, to guide young Bloom through Alfea? She didn't know what was going to become of Bloom and Hadley. She knew she would have to keep her safe.

The three girls, walked through the gate, Stella had taken advantage of another Princess earlier. "Princess Stella, I thought we had you expelled." Griselda said, in awe. "Nope, my parents did donate that new computer lap." Stella said. "I see, well - you are on the list and who are your friends." Griselda said looking the red head and brown head.

"I'm Hadley, I live in the city of Magix, Hadley Rivers." Hadley said smiling. "You're on the list, and you?" Griselda asked looking at Bloom. "Err Princess Miranda of Valesto." Bloom said correctly, "Right, come on in." Griselda said checking them of the list.

"Hey girls welcome to Alfea!" Stella said, standing in the inner circle as the rules, by Griselda went over and Faragonda eventually spoke. "I hope you girls learn a lot, this is your home for the next five years." Faragonda said, dismissing the girls of the freshman class.

Hadley, Bloom and Stella found their dorm. However Hadley shared with another group of girls, just across from them. "I'll see you girls in about ten minutes? We can go to Magix." Hadley said.

Bloom and Stella nodded and went to their dorm and closed the door while Hadley went into her dorm that she shared with four girls, with the dorm being a large living room, a large bathroom and two bedrooms, shared by two girls.

Hadley went inside the dorm, and she was sharing with Amaryl, Lucy, Kimmy. "Hi girls, I'm Hadley," Hadley said, sitting her bag down on the pink and black sofa. "Hi, there I'm Lucy. Your room is over there, sharing a dorm with Amaryl." Lucy said pointing out, with a smile on her face. Hadley grabbed her bag, and went into the dorm room, facing her roommate. "You must be Hadley, it's really nice to meet you, I'm Amaryl."

"Cool room." Hadley said admiring her side of the room. "The headmistress said we can decorate it with out powers, look at my side." the girl said with a thrill in her voice. "Nice decorating!" Hadley admired it. Hadley stepped back, and soon purple and teal colors came out of her and decorated her room just as she had seen in a magazine for the rich.

"You have very nice style." her room mate told her, "Thanks, Hey I am going to Magix with Princess Stella and Miranda.

Hadley said and met the girls, in the court yard. "Let's go." Hadley said, looking at Bloom.

The day in Magix, just turned into a fight with the witches of Cloud Tower, Bloom who still didn't have her wings, couldn't believe that they were still after Stella's wing. It was all new to her.

"Bloom you were so awesome, if only you had your wings!" Stella said healing Bloom from the freezing cold ice. "Thanks Stella." Stella said. "Bloom who is Bloom?" Flora the nature fairy asked. "Oh! Uh." Stella said. "Enough lies." Bloom said, "I'm not from Valesto and I am no princess." Bloom said as the lights came in the court yard of Alfea.

"Then who are you?" Faragonda asked, raising her eyebrows. Hadley stayed quiet, she had fought alongside Faragonda 16 years ago. She couldn't believe she was facing her again and she didn't know who she was. "Well my name is Bloom and I come from Earth." Bloom said, "Hadley does to." Hadley closed her eyes, she figured she might as well tell the whole truth, not knowing the full on truth.

Faragonda eyed them. "Girls you can go back to your dorm." Faragonda said, eyeing Bloom and Hadley. "Hadley would you mind coming to my office tomorrow morning, at 7 sharp?" Faragonda asked. Hadley nodded, "Of course, Ms. Faragonda." Hadley said, running back to her dorm.

"What am I suppose to do, I can't tell my secret. Then everyone will know and Bloom will possibly be in danger." Hadley said. "No, I can revive her memory of me. Yes, that is what I'll do." Hadley told herself, as she washed herself off in that bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hadley took a shower, grabbed her school books, putting them in her book bag and placing her purple cell phone into her back pocket and made her way to the headmistress's office. Knocking once, hearing her voice she quietly went into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hadley why did you lie to me where you were from if you were born with magic in you, how and why?" Faragonda asked. Hadley wasn't sure if she should take the spell of her from when she was told to wipe the memory of Hadley Rivers from everyone she once knew including her own parents.

Her parents were gone, when Sparks was destroyed. It was just a frozen waste land now.

Hadley looked down at her feet, not saying anything for a few moments, "Ms. Faragonda, it's not what you think. I am a fairy; I wouldn't have been able to get passed the magical protector barrier before you enter Magix."

Hadley said. She sighed, for a moment before standing up and pointing her hand at her, as memory dust went into Faragonda's head.

She had no recollection of Bloom, but only Hadley the guardian fairy of Sparks at the time of Sparks, before it was destroyed by the ancestral witches.

Faragonda stood up, "Hadley, you – you're the fairy of Sparks." Faragonda said, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, you can't tell anyone. I can't tell you anything. Its way to dangerous." Hadley said. "Aren't you supposed to be older?" she asked. Hadley laughed, "Queen Marion took my youth, not for punishment so I can re-do my life." Hadley said.

"She sent me on a mission, to find someone which I seem to have failed," Faragonda understood, but didn't at the same time.

"Sparks was destroyed, there are no fairies, or wizards or people left alive, expect you." Faragonda said.

"That's not true." Hadley said as quickly as possible. "There is one more hope for Sparks, and let's hope one day that person will reveal their true self to the world. I am not the hope, but I will find her or him in hopes of bringing back Sparks." Hadley said.

The school bell rung, for first classes, "I really should go, Ms. Faragonda, I am a normal student. I have learned everything but I will try my best to be a normal first time Alfea student. I will gain my Charmix and then my Enchantix." Hadley said before closing the door behind her.

Hadley made her way to her classes as quickly as possible; looking around at the time she sat in the front of the class next to Kimmy one of her room mates.

"Did you get into trouble?" Bloom asked behind her. Hadley shook her head, "No she just wanted to speak to me" Hadley said, smiling at Bloom before her head turned to the board as notes appeared on the board.

The class was quiet, when it ended for lunch; they had already been to four classes before lunch. They had potions, defense, transformations, and history of Magic, beforehand.

Hadley had a lot of thinking to do, and she wasn't going to get any answers if she couldn't speak to Daphne, Bloom's older sister, but Bloom didn't know it at the time.

After all the classes, and two hours before dinner time, Hadley went into Faragonda's office to speak to her again.

"I need to speak to Daphne; she knows what I am supposed to do. Queen Marion didn't give me a lot to go on. She named me, guardian of Princess Bloom but I do not know who she is, or what I am supposed to do. Daphne should know." Hadley pointed out.

"I have no way of contacting Daphne the Nymph." Faragonda said sadly, "And we don't know who the Princess is or if she is alive?"

"I have a feeling she is, I mean I was meant and I will protect her when I find the princess. I may even need to go to Earth – okay that is a lie." Hadley said looking around going to the window.  
"I know who she is, I just can't tell you. It's a matter of protection. If Sparks was still running and it was never destroyed, I would probably be wiped from my powers for telling who she is." Hadley said. 'You can tell me." Faragonda said. Hadley shook her head, "Queen Marion trusts you, she does but you're the one person who I can't tell. For very specific reasons, look I lied to protect her." Hadley said.

"Do what you need, keep it to yourself. Don't let her know that you're her guardian. She might be upset with you if you did." Faragonda's said.

Hadley nodded, "I am really hungry, and I'm going to go to dinner. My roommates might think something happened to me." Hadley said, not to mention her newest group of friends.

Hadley quietly exited the office and ran to the hall for dinner sitting down near her group of friends, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Stella and Bloom.

"Why did you see Faragonda?" Bloom asked. Hadley's eyes went wide, "Oh, not really for a true reason. She wanted to speak to me about something that happened to my biological parents since you know I was raised by my aunt and uncle in Magix, and then we moved to Earth to start a better life, when I met you." Hadley said. It was a complete lie, Faragonda knew who she was. Hadley didn't really know what to think at the moment.

"We are getting ready to start a new school year, and whats a better way to start the school year with a school dance. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means all you girls are invited to go to Magix and find something beautiful to wear. The boys of Red Fountain will be joining, so I expect great respect and no goofing off at this dance." Faragonda said as food appeared on the tables and on each of the girl's plates.

The girls cheered, and couldn't believe that the boys were invited. They were very excited about this. Bloom however was bummed. "I can't go. I don't have enough money, earth money won't work here, will it?" Bloom asked. Hadley nodded, "Yeah it will. Its like visiting different countries on Earth Bloom."


End file.
